Bulletproof Love
Bulletprof love (letra en ingles) I breathe you in with smoke in the backyard lights, we used to laugh until we choked into the wasted nights. It was the best time of my life, but now I sleep alone, So darling, don't, don't wake me up, 'cause my thrill is gone. (Say I'm wrong) In the sunset turning red behind the smoke, forever and alone. Yeah! You've gone and sewn me to this bed, the taste of you and me will never leave my lips again under the blinding rain. I wanna hold your hand so tight I'm gonna break my wrist, and when the vultures sing tonight I'm gonna join right in. I'll sing along, oh 'cause I don't know any other song. I'll sing along, but I'm barely hanging on. No, I'm barely hanging on. By the time you're hearing this I'll already be gone, and now there's nothing to do but scream at the drunken moon. This isn't fair! (No!) Don't you try to blame this on me. My love for you was bulletproof but you're the one who shot me. And god damn it, I can barely say your name, so I'll try to write and fill the pen with blood from the sink. Woah oh But don't just say it, you should sing my name. Pretend that it's a song 'cause forever it's yours, and we can sing this on the way home. I'll sing along, oh 'cause I don't know any other song. I'll sing along, but I'm barely hanging on. No, I'm barely hanging on. By the time you're hearing this I'll already be gone, and now there's nothing to do but tear my voice apart. Nothing to do, and scream at the drunken moon. '' Bulletprof love (letra en español)'' Yo que usted respira el humo en las luces del patio trasero, nos reíamos hasta que se atragantó en las noches en vano. Fue el mejor momento de mi vida, pero ahora dormir solo, Por lo tanto cariño, no, no me despierto, porque mi emoción se ha ido. (Digamos que yo estoy equivocado) En el rojo atardecer de inflexión tras el humo, siempre y solo. ¡Sí! Te has ido y me cosen a esta cama, el sabor de tú y yo nunca dejar mis labios de nuevo bajo la lluvia cegadora. Quiero tomar tu mano tan fuerte que voy a romper mi muñeca, y cuando los buitres cantar esta noche voy a unir a la derecha adentro Voy a cantar, oh porque yo no conozco a ninguna otra canción. Voy a cantar, pero apenas estoy colgando. No, apenas estoy colgando. En el momento en que estás escuchando esto ya se habrán ido, y ahora no hay nada que hacer sino gritar a la luna de ebriedad. Esto no es justo! (¡No!) ¿No tratan de culpar a esto en mí. Mi amor por ti era a prueba de balas, pero tú eres el que me disparó. Y maldita sea, casi no puedo decir su nombre, así que voy a tratar de escribir y llenar la pluma con la sangre de la pileta. Woah oh Pero no sólo lo dicen, debe cantar mi nombre. Haga de cuenta que es causa de una canción siempre es tuyo, y podemos cantar esta de camino a casa. Voy a cantar, oh porque yo no conozco a ninguna otra canción. Voy a cantar, pero apenas estoy colgando. No, apenas estoy colgando. En el momento en que estás escuchando esto ya se habrán ido, y ahora no hay nada que hacer, pero mi voz desgarro de distancia. Nada que hacer, y gritar a la luna de ebriedad